Things Discovered
by rini
Summary: What would happen if Serena didn't meet Darien untill after she met Rini?
1. Default Chapter Title

**_Things Discovered_**

**__**by rini

__

__Hihi! This is my first fan fic! Thanks for reading it! Hope you enjoy it! PLEASE!!!! Review it! I wanna know what you guys think o.k.? Gracias!

~rini

***Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, just borrowed. Please don't sue me Ms. Takeuchi! (lol)***

*~*~*~*

Serena gazed out of the window by her bed, almost in a trance, she stared at the moon. Something was missing but she couldn't figure out what. It hit her, true love. Sure she had a boyfriend. Sven was great! (Don't laugh at his name! He's an exchange student. A very kind and loving boy who worshipped Serena like she was a goddess.) Dazed, Serena laid down and rested her head on her crescent moon pillow. Sven was nice, but he wasn't meant for her. Someone perfectly molded just for her [or her for him?] was out there. But where? Deep in thought (unusual for Serena) she barely noticed her cousin Rini climb onto her lap. 

"Serena? What's wrong?" she probed. 

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing..." 

The pink haired girl glared at her. Something was up. "I _know _something is wrong. I know you don't like me, but we're getting better right? I told you about my mommy!!!" 

Serena sighed, "Oh Rini, I'm sorry." She hugged the tiny doll like child. "I was just thinking." 

"Bout what Rena?" the little one inquired. 

"Why it feels like something is missing." 

"Huh? Like what?" a puzzled look crossed her pudgy little face. 

"Sven is great, but he's not really for me. But... who is?" Serena burst into tears. 

Rini's little cinnamon eyes welled up with tears. She had felt it too. Something was missing for her and Serena. 'Not what Rini! Who!' she thought. 'Serena has to meet someone worth her. I feel like I hafta help.' A tear rolled down her pink cheek. Then it started... a full _wail_ escaped her. 

Serena gasped, "What's wrong?" 

"I WANNA HELP! BUT I CAN'T! I'M SURE THERE'S SOMETHING I SHOULD DO, BUT I DON'T KNOW WHAT!" she sobbed. 

"Oh Rini! It's okay. Stop crying honey." she cooed. 

Rini stopped. 'That sounded like _mommy_!' Rini's jaw dropped down as she realized they really did look alike. 'Maybe she's related to me and mommy!' 

Serena gazed at the little bundle of emotions before her. As if she sensed what Rini was thinking, Serena said, " You and I really look alike. I know I'm someone important from the moon. Are we related?" she gasped. "Are you the moon princess we've been searching for?" 

"I am the daughter of Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion. Heir to the moon kingdom, I am Princess Serenity." she paused studying Serena's surprised face. "How was that? Daddy says 'a proper introduction is needed to be a proper princess.' So?" 

Serena went from surprised to confused. "So your the princess. Your so young. Your not the princess we're looking for. You must be a few generations later. This is too much." she was so tired, she needed sleep. As she let normal behavior take over, she told Rini, "I'm glad to make so much progress with you, but right now, we both need sleep." Rini tried to object but Serena continued. "We can finish in the morning my small lady." 

Rini jumped back. "What did you call me?" she whispered in a quivering voice. 

"Oh no! Did I say something wrong?" the girl's face flushed. 

"No... I just had a nick name on the moon... oh never mind." she said as she yawned. "Your right. I need sleep. Can I stay here?" 

Serena nodded. 'Why does she stay with me? Ever since that battle with Rubious... when he said there was no Sailor Moon in the future! She's trying to protect me!' "Oh my brave little girl!" 'She's so nervous... like a rabbit. At least she's my little rabbit.' She felt an urge sweep over her that chilled her spine... like de ja vu. What was it? 

TO BE CONTINUED! 

(he he he! I've always wanted to say that!)

Whew! Done! Now... check back in about a week, I'll have the next chapter out! (Things Discoverd: Chapter 2) Will Serena and Rini fill that void in Serena's heart? (We all know how fills it, right?) Oh, and what about this moon princess mess? Find out in the next chapter! (teehee, that sounds like a t.v. preview!) Love ya! ~rini


	2. Default Chapter Title

**Hi everyone! rini here! I'm really bored (no marching band today :*0{ boohoo!) so I'm sending in the next chapter early! With no further ado! CHAPTER 2! teehee that rimed! ~rini**

****

****Things Discovered: Chapter 2

**"Encounter"**

****

****Serena woke up with a start. Her furry feline friend, Luna, was on top her chest.

"Time to wake up, "she started. "It's nice to you being nice to Rini for a change."

"Oh shut up Luna! Stop nagging! You didn't induce this, just so ya know. I bonded with her all by myself." she started to continue, but the black cat had already lost interest. "OH MY GOD! I'M LATE! LUUUUNAAAAAA!" she wailed.

Rini rolled over under Serena's warm star comforter. "Darien wait! No! Tuxedo mask! Daddy? What's wrong with mommy? Endymoin? Moonlight Knight? Prince Darien?"

Serena shuddered for two reasons. One, her little friend was having a nightmare. Two, all those names sounded familiar and caused her to have a sort of flash back. A tall man with raven black hair calls her 'Serenity', but she can't see his face. "OH HOW CREEPY!" she whispered.

Rini woke up with a jolt, "Rena, your late! Oh! Can I come with you to the meeting? You can blame me for being late! _please?_"

Serena rolled her eyes. With a click of her tongue she said, "Yeah, you can come ya little leach. And I can explain why I'm late for myself, THANK YOU!" 'At least she'll be happy. She seems to fit into our group so well.'

"Sailor Rini Moon!" Rini shouted while pretending to fly. "Thanks a bunch Rena!"

A giggle escaped the teen and she smiled, covering her mouth with her delicate hand. Maybe if she just got closer to Rini... I'd be so much fun! She's just like a kitten, everything is new and exciting!"

"Let's go Rena, we're really late!" Rini said as she grabed her new friend's hand and dragged her out the door.

*~*~*~*~*

Outside they headed towards Lita's plant filled apartment. Lita's home was a beautiful oasis of colors and aromas. Serena plucked a tiny pink rose from a basket hanging above her and gently placed it at the base of one of Rini's pointed buns. Rini giggled and did the same to Serena, but with a yellow rose.

"CAN WE PLEASE START?!?" Raye shouted glaring at Serena and Rini.

"Lighten up Raye!" Serena said as Rini stuck out her tounge. Both pigtailed girls started to laugh. 'I can't believe I was so mean to Rini! She's so sweet and funny! I love her like a sister!' 

Rini looked up at her new favorite Sailor Scout. 'I still can't believe she's Sailor Moon! I like her now, she's really nice!' She grinned and her eyes closed forming into tiny slits so small she could barly see. The scouts laughed at how big she could smile.

As the scouts meeting continued, Serena mentioned how she tought Rini could be the daughter, or granddaughter of the moon princess they were searching for.

"NO WAY!" Mina exclaimed.

"A clue so big, right before our eyes! Why didn't I see it?" Amy pondered.

Rini blushed. Was she really that important? Then when Raye asked why she never mentioned she was a princess, she snapped back to reality and responded coldly, "Well no one ever asked!"

Serena chuckled quietly, this _was_ true.

Soon the meeting was over and the scouts stoped fawning over Rini, and they went on with their daily schedules.

"Race ya home Rena!" she shouted to her new mentor.

"Oooooh _will you?_ You can try, but you won't beat me!" she shouted racing ahead. She'd just tease Rini now, then let her win last second. She laughed deviously at her plan, but her laugh was cut short when she hit something, a PERSON! Papers flew everywere as both people hit the cold concrete.

"OH MY GOD! I'M SOOOO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO..." she was cut off as Rini caught up.

"Rena, your such a major klutz!" she said laughing hysterically.

"I'm sorry!" she continued, blushing deeply. Picking up the papers she said, "Here ya go!" as she thrust the papers into the persons face. She finally saw who she hit.

He was tall with dark, jet black hair, a tan and clear complexion, and gorgeous navy blue eyes. 'He looks familiar. Like Tuxedo Mask! Oh no! I'm blushing!' she thought turning away.

'Her profile' the 11th grader thought. 'She looks like Sailor Moon! Her golden hair, fair skin, and those sparkling blue eyes!'

"Hi Darien! Serena, this is my tutor for school. He's really nice." the tiny child said, stepping between them.

"So Rini, this is the famous meatball head?" he said slyly.

"WHAT?!?!?" the blonde exclaimed, her eyes full of fire.

"Darien, Serena's not a meatball head anymore. Her grades are up and she's nice to me now."

"Oh, okay Rini. See you two around. I gotta get to a job interview." Looking over his shoulder as he turned he said, "Oh, and Miss Pigtails, be a little more carefull, don't want you breaking yourself!"

Serena blushed and Rini jabbed her older friend in the ribs, "Your blushing. He's cute, you should dump Sven and go out with _him_. I feel really safe around him, _and_ you. My two protectors, should get together."

"Rini, your just like Lita and Mina... a match maker." 'he did make me feel safe... hmmm.'

*~*~*~*~*

"Serena!" Mrs. Tsukino shouted. "Can you take Rini to her tutoring appointment?"

The girl stoped. "This is Rini's idea isn't it?" she mumbled. "Yeah Mom! C'mon Rini, let's go." She grabbed Rini, Luna followed behind.

Serena's mother smiled. "Oh! It's the cresent moon, bald spotted kitty!" (*~lol all that read Naoko's S.M. grafic novels!

thanks Miss Takeuchi! teehee! ~rini)

Serena rolled her eyes, Rini giggled, and Luna hissed. "Her names Luna mom." she said as they walked out the door.

"YOUR MOTHER! UGH!" Luna hissed.

"What are you trying to say Luna?" A voice behind her made her jump. "Yeah Luna, _do _tell!" Serena gasped.

"Rini, Ms. Pigtails is crazy, she talks to cats!" Darien said.

Rini quickly jumped to defend her mentor. "It's a trick. She's teaching me ventriloquism."

Luna jumped into Serena's waiting arms and meowed, "Yes, so how are you?"

Darien smiled, "That's good!" He turned to Rini, "Ready to go?"

"Uh-huh. Oh! Serena! I forgot one of my books. Can you bring it to Darien's apartment?"

She blushed slightly. 'match maker Rini, just great.' "Um, yeah, I guess. I'll bring it right over."

Darien handed her a card. "This is a buisness card, but it has my address... and my home-phone-number on it. Now you can bring the book to us." he flashed a brilliant smile that made Serena what to melt.

"Uh-huh. Thanks." she said dazed. Snapping back to reality, "I'll bring it right over!" And she too flashed a radiant smile.

ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!

**Don't worry, it won't be too long till...**

****Things Dicovered: Chapter 3

**"Getting to know you"**

****Serena and Darien hit it off... teehee, thanks to Rini! How will the rest of this go? Wait and find out! :op 

(i'm sooo mean huh?) See ya in a bit ~rini

***disclaimer: it still applies from the last chapter! It always will! :) thanks***


	3. Default Chapter Title

Hey everyone! I'm back! New chapter in hand! Ugh... so many stories, so little time. (and typing skills) lol! Oh! NEWS FLASH! I'm starting a website! Cute pics and graphics! Once I get it up and running, I'll mention it! It's so cute so far! teehee! :) Oh, all the people that reviewed my chapters... YOU R 2 KEWL! Thanks for the input! Enjoy the story! ~rini

**_Things Discovered: Chapter 3_**

**_"Getting to know you"_**

**__**

**__**As she held the book close to her, the nervous girl waited. The door opened slowly...

"Oh! It's you! C'mon in Miss Pigtails!" the tall teen said. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Uh... no thanks." she stammered.

Rini grimaced. 'She's gotta be really nervous! She didn't except food?!' "Serena, do you want a piece of my chocolate bar?" she said trying to ease her older friend.

Serena smiled, Rini knew her too well. "Yes, a tiny piece please." As she popped it in, Darien marveled at her beauty, and how even when she ate she was graceful.

Serena swallowed the candy and softly said, "Do you need anything else Rini?"

"Could you wait here so we can walk home together?"

She glared at her then murmured, "Well, okay."

"YEAH!" Rini exclaimed.

As Darien helped Rini, Serena looked around her. The apartment was so clean. It was picture perfect... except it was missing one thing. A family photo, or a picture of a girlfriend. 'O.K., no girlfriend... I think. But no family?'

"Darien?" she said softly, savoring how his name felt as she said it.

He looked up from the tiny math book, "Yes?" 'geeze is she cute!'

She frowned, this was really nosy but she wanted to know. "You don't have any pictures of your family. Are they all..."

"They died when I was young, in a car crash. I had amnesia and the doctors told me I'm Darien Shields. I never believed that. The big problem is who am I really?"

Serena's jaw drooped. Fidgeting she said, "Oh Darien. I'm so sorry for bringing it up. It must be painful to talk about it."

Darien walked over to her and knelt in front of her. Putting his hands on her shoulders he looked into her eyes and whispered, "No Serena. It's okay. Thank you. I never felt comfortable to talk to anyone about it. It was nice of you to listen."

Serena smiled. 'Hee... comfortable. With me? he he he.' "It was my pleasure." She looked down. "Oh! Rini! Are you all done with your homework?"

"Yep! All done! Thanks Darien!" the child smiled happily. Her plan was working. Any day, Rena and Darien would be friends. ' Maybe she'll get rid of Sven. (He's a geek like Melvin.) and get with Darien. Maybe that missing part in me 'n her will be filled.' Rini gathered her things, she looked over her shoulder. "Can you come with us Darien?"

"Sure Rini." That's when it hit him. Rini was trying to hook him up with Serena! He smiled. "Rini, you remind me of my friend Andrew." 'Holding my love life in your hands.' he thought.

Rini was puzzled and was going to ask what he meant by that, but stopped herself. She put on her shoes , grabbed her books and ran out the apartment door, Serena and Darien in toe. Soon they reached home. Darien walked them up to the door.

"You did very well today, Rini." he said happily.

Rini smiled and went inside, leaving a very pink Serena with Darien. "It was very nice to meet you Darien." she said blushing.

"Yes Serena. Maybe we can get ice-cream sometime?" he said smoothly.

She giggled. "I _love_ ice-cream! That'd be great." She turned to go inside but stopped as she felt his warm, strong hand on her shoulder. He handed her a pale pink rose. "Come with Rini next time, and we can make plans to get ice-cream."

She felt her face get warm and pink like the rose. "O-Okay. I'd like that."

He he he! So Serena and Darien are FINALLY together! So is it love? And what about Raye? She was w/ Darien in the anime series for a while. Will that be in THIS story? You'll just have to wait!

Things Discovered: Chapter 4

A Date

tee hee hee! I have a story that takes place after this one, written already! "Star Crossed Lovers" (Just one chapter this time. lol.) Pluto and Rini find love too! One more story of mine to look for! I guarantee you'll like it! :) C-ya! ~rini


	4. Default Chapter Title

Hi everyone! I'm back! Ugh, summer school gym class really sux. (@ least I won't have to do it next year! 1/2 the work... that's good right?) Ow... the weightlifting part really makes your muscles sore. It hurts even when I type! (Or try to rather. lol) Oh well. Bare w/ me and enjoy the next chapter. ~rini P.S. my web site is still in the making! :) You'll like it!

***Disclaimer*** SM is not mine, but this story is! :0P lol!

****

**_Thing Discovered: Chapter 4_**

**_A Date_**

**__**

**__**As Serena used the Luna Disguise Pen, she imagined the perfect dress for her date. The sleeves rested on the edge of her shoulders. It hugged her slim curves and ended right above her knee. It's slit went to her fingertips when they rested by her side. The pale blue color matched her eyes, her earrings, and the barrettes in her hair. [which was down, not the usual pigtails.] For the final touches, she applied a bit of shimmery eye shadow and pink, strawberry flavored, lip gloss. (She didn't like too much make up because it stood out on her fair skin, and, she didn't really need it.) 

**The door bell rang and her mother called to her. She grabbed her small, velvet, blue purse, shoving her make up and $20 [_she _planed to date "Dutch style", costs split half and half.] in it. She slid on her blue high heals, and was ready.**

**Darien had been talking to Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino while waiting to leave with Serena. They had already met because Darien tutored Rini. He could sense they didn't like that he was 3 years older than Serena, but they trusted him. When Serena was coming down the stairs, he barely recognized her. She was pretty before, but now she was gorgeous!**

**"Hello Darien. Are you ready to go?" she said as she flashed her best smile.**

**He stuttered when he said, "Y-yeah. O-okay... Lets... Lets go. Bye Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino!"**

**Both parents forced a weak smile as their "baby girl" climbed into the passenger seat of the older boy's car.**

**After a light conversation, they arrived at the Crown Fruit Parlor. Andrew's little sister Lizzie came over to take their order. She stifled a laugh when she saw her brother's best friend on a date. They each ordered a cheese burger and a milk shake. Serena saw Raye and Mina out of the corner of her eye, but decided to pay no attention. She knew they were curious about her date, but she'd tell them later. She was enjoying herself too much to be bothered right now. When they each finished their food, they headed out to the movie theater.**

**"For once I'm going to be on time for a movie!" she joked.**

**He smiled sheepishly, "On time for anything you mean... well there's a first time for everything."**

**She poked him in the ribs and shot a death look his direction. She tired to hold it as long as she could, which wasn't long, before she burst into laughter.**

****"Your not very good at staying angry, or serious, very well." 

Serena giggled, "I can be serious if I have to be." She then raced out of the car to the ticket counter, buying their tickets. 

"You didn't have to do that..." 

She smiled as she declared, "Yeah I did. It's polite! You paid for dinner, I'll cover it from here!" She latched her arm to his and they happily walked to the concession stand together. She bout popcorn, candy, and a Pepsi for them to share. 

"You sure know how to prepare for a movie!" Darien joked. 

"YES I DO! Do you want to take notes on it?" she exclaimed. Darien laughed again. 

They walked into the theater and sat down. During the Sailor V movie, Serena noticed that everytime Darien saw Sailor V's "Partner" get injured, he looked like he could cry. 'boy I sure feel speacil!' Also, sometime during the movie, Darien's arm ended up resting on her shoulder, and her head on his shoulder. 'Why does this feel so familiar?' both teens thought. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Mrs. Tsukino frowned. "Your awfully tnse dear." she said soothingly. 

"I'M NOT TENSE! JUST VERY, VERY ALERT!" 

Still frowning she said as she rubbed his shoulders, "It's Darien, don't wory." 

~MEANWHILE: on the front steps...~ 

"This was fun. I'd love to do this more often." 

"So would I. I enjoy your company..." Darien said softly. 

Serna stood on her tip toes and Darien leaned down and they kissed. Both smiled as their haerts sang. As they backed up, Serena looked confused... coonfusing Darien. 

"Oh god... what's wrong? Are you okay?" he said worriedly. 

"Uh, yeah... It's just that when we kissed... it felt..." 

"Familiar. Like a de ja vu flash." he whispered. 

Serena gasped and covered her mouth. "YOU FELT IT TOO!?" 

"We'll talk about it later. Over our next date maybe? I can hear your Dad blowing up." 

She smiled a brilliant smile. "That's my Dad. And yes. I'd love to go on another date with you Darien." 

Guess what! It's not done yet! Check out my next chapter:

THINGS DISCOVERED: CHAPTER 5

"IDENTITIES part 1"

See ya then! ~rini


	5. Default Chapter Title

Things Discovered: Chapter 5 

Identities 

Hihi! Rini here with the final, and longest chapter of Things Discovered. Hope you enjoy it! C-ya in my next story, or @ my web site... (still a work in progress.) Go to http://sailor_scout03.homestead.com/sailor_scout03.html

Love ya! ~rini 

"Sailor Moon! Don't hurt my sister Prizma! Please! Save her from the Negaverse!" Berty cried. 

"**I'll kill you all for destroying my darling Rubious!**" Prizma said as flames of hatred burned in her eyes. 

Avery burst into tears. "Prizma! Please **stop**!" she wailed. 

Tuxedo Mask appeared. As he knocked Prizma down, he shouted to Sailor Moon, "Now! Heal her **NOW**!" 

"Right!" She pointed her moon wand and shouted her magic words. "**Moon Healing Activation**!" 

Avery fell to the ground as the colorful burst of magic slammed into her. Her sisters gathered around her. "I'm so glad your okay!" "We're the four sisters again!" "Thank gods your all right!" and "Thanks Sailors!" could be heard from the sisters. 

"Sailor Moon?" Prizma said weakly and out of breath. "Thank you for saving me..." 

"This calls for a celebration!" Berty, the party animal of the sisters, said. "How about we all meet at the Crown Fruit Parlor tomorrow?" 

All the scouts agreed. 

'The Crown Fruit Parlor... 4 sisters, and 5 scouts. Hmmmm. Now I'll find out her true identity!' a lone figure thought. 

*~*~*~*~* 

Serena slurped down her 3rd milkshake. 

"**YOUR SUCH A PIG!**" Raye shouted. 

Lita laughed, "That's okay. We love ya anyway. Besides, Catzi seems to be eating just as much!" 

Serena giggled quietly as Catzi glared in Lita's general direction. 

'9 girls, all here. It must be them. Now.... which is Sailor Moon? Blue eyes, long blonde hair.... **NO WAY**! Serena is Sailor Moon?!?' the shadowy figure thought. 

Just then Serena saw Darien. "Oh! Hi Darien!" she said as she waved energetically. 

"Hey Serena!" Darien smiled. 'I can't believe I'm dating Sailor Moon! Is she also the Moon Princess of my dreams?' 

Raye frowned, she was fuming with anger. Serena noticed she was jealous, but why? She didn't know Darien did she? "Rya? Do you know Darien?" she asked both. 

Raye tried to act casual, but she was furious. 'No, I've only asked him out 3 billion times! Only to be rejected, with "Oh, I don't date." or "I have a girl friend" or "I don't give out my phone number, I don't even have a phone." How did **you** get him?' she thought to herself. Quickly she said, "Yeah, we've met." 

Darien started to fidget. "I'll call you later Serena. I gotta go. C-ya Serena... Raye... uh, everyone." 

*~*~*~*~* 

***_ring_*****_ring_*** 

"Hello?" Serena said groggily. 

"Hey Serena!" Darien said smiling on the other end. "Did I catch you napping?" 

Serena blushed to herself. 'One date and he knows me too well!' "Hee, uh.. uh-huh. So what's up Darien? Geeze! Things got kinda spooky back at the Crown. What's up with you and Raye?" 

"She had a class with me once, and asked me out... many times." 

Serena smiled. "Raye's jealous of **me**?!?" 

"Why not? You snagged the hottest guy in Tokyo!" Darien joked. 

"Oooo, and your so modest too!" Serena joked back. 

"Um, anyway Serena, if you don't have any homework, can you meet me at the park?" 

"Sure Darien, what section?" 

"How bout the rose section? Roses are my favorite." 

Serena all most choked. "**You like ROSES**?" 

"Huh? Yeah, why?" 

"Oh... never mind. I'll meet you there in about 15 minutes okay?" Serena said. 

"Okay, bye 'buns'!" 

"he hee... bye 'muffin'!" ***_click_*** 

"He likes roses, his profile: dark hair and deep blue eyes, his height, his voice. He **must** be Tuxedo Mask!" 

*~*~*~*~* 

Serena stood outside by a yellow rose bush. It was Saturday afternoon and she was meeting her new boyfriend Darien here in the park. Why? He didn't say. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder. 

"Hey Serena." Darien said softly. 

She smiled ar the handsome, older teen. "Hi Darien. So... why did you want me to meet you here so suddenly?" 

"I wanted to talk to you about a few things." His voice sounding way to serious for Serena's taste. 

She frowned. "O-okay." she said nervously. 'Don't dump me, don't dump me!' her mind screamed rapidly. 

"I love you. I just wanted to talk about the da ja vu flashes we keep having." Darien said reassuringly. 

Serena relaxed. "Oh, okay." she said, sighing in relief. 

"And something I know about you." 

"**what**?!" she said flatly. 

Darien wrapped his arm around Serena's waist. "We've both been hiding things from each other." 

'Yeah, I'm Sailor Moon and your probably Tuxedo Mask.' she thought. 

Darien turned and faced the beautiful blonde. "Serena, I know who you really are." 

About to deny anything, she stopped herself and whispered, "I think I know who you really are too." 

At the same time that Serena said, "Tuxedo Mask?" Darien said , "Sailor Moon?" After they both nodded they smiled and hugged each other. 

"Now that **that's** over with, how about those de ja vu. Why is it that when I'm with you..." Darien started. 

Serena finished his sentence with, "I feel safe." 

He smiled, "And warm. Like I've known you for a thousand years." 

She giggled as she tapped his nose. "I don't know... yet. But I can't wait to find out why. Maybe it has to do with us being Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask." 

Darien's smile faded. "I have another question." 

She looked at him inquisitively. "Yes?" 

"I have been having dreams..." 

"Uh-huh?" 

"About a moon princess" 'Careful Darien' 

She frowned. He was getting impatient, or was he nervous? "The scouts have been looking for her for a while." 

He noticed he was drumming his fingers on her waist. As he stopped he mumbled, "Oh. I see." He wanted Serena to be the Moon Princess with all his heart because he really cared for both. If they we're one in the same, he'd be the happiest guy alive. 

"Yeah. Well ya know what's weird? It feals like I know her. Like I'm really close to her." 

Darien's head snapped up from its "Stare-@-the-Feet" position. "**What**? What did you just say?" 

She gave a confused look. "Well, it's like we're best friends. Like I've met her." 

His hopes perking up he said excitedly, "That's what it felt like before I knew I was Tuxedo Mask!" He drew his love closer, looking into her sparkeling blue eyes. "Serena, you could be the Moon Princess." 

Serena gasped. "**What**?!?! **ME**? **NO WAY**!" 

"I mean, it makes perfect sense! Sailor **MOON**... **MOON** Princess!" he rambled. 

She wasn't as sure, "Maybe I'm just her body guard, or an advisor." 

Darien shook his head, causing his black hair to cover his eyes. "I don't think so. When you were about to destroy Rubious he said" 

"There's no Sailor Moon in the future." That scared her alot. The other scouts were there. Why not her? 

"Since your the Moon Princess, it isn't needed for you to be Sailor Moon." 

"Wait. Since I'm the Moon Princess. When did that happen. We're still not sure." 

Darien held her close, letting her head rest on his strong chest. Softly, he whispered, "No my love, **your** not sure." 

"Darien?" she looked up at him. 

He leaned down and he kissed her. As they kissed, Serena had another flash back. 

"Endymion?" 

He felt a spark in the back of his mind. "Endymion? Is that who I really am? Yes! Not Darien like the docotrs told me, Endymion! I'm Prince Endymion of Earth, and **you** are my soul mate, Serena. You are Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom." 

Memories of a past life flooded their minds as they clung to each other. In regal voices that were fated to be together, they said softly as one, "I've finally found you. Now were free. Just like in our dreams." 

As Darien released her from his strong embrace, Serena whispered, "Now that I've found, Tuxedo Mask, Prince Endymion, **and** the Moon Princess..." 

"Yes?" Darien questioned. 

She laughed and said, "How do I tell the scouts?" 

Laughing too, he grinned and said slyly, "I don't know. But we have our whole lives to tell them." He leaned over once again and kissed her passionately. They'd found each other and now were able to look forward to beautiful lives together. 

*~*~*~*~* 

**_...and they lived happily ever after. THE END!_**

**__So Sorry, I couldn't resist. ;*0( boo hoo! Happy Endings make me cry... come to think of it, so do sad ones! lol! See ya in my next movie,**

**WAIT! THESE AREN'T MOVIES! WHAT AM I THINKING? DOH!**

**N-E-way, c-y ain my next STORY... "Star Crossed Lovers"**

*****for all you sickos... it's not what you think! the phrase "star crossed lovers" means that it's a couple, destined to be together! :0P You dirty minded peoples you!*

**C-ya! ~rini**


End file.
